A cellular telephone is a portable communication device that is used extensively by business enterprise personnel. As a portal of telephony communication, the cellular telephone (or “cell phone”) provides mobile communication to its user, thereby enabling the user to be reached most anywhere and at any time.
A personal computer is another communication device that is used extensively by business enterprise personnel. As a portal of data communication, enabling exchanges of email and instant messaging, the computer can also be furnished with a “softphone” software application that enables the computer to act as a telephone. A notebook computer, or other type of portable computer, further enhances its user's ability to communicate with others most anywhere and at any time.
A wireless headset, such as a Bluetooth headset, can be paired with a communication device such as a cellular telephone or a personal computer. For example, when paired with a cellular telephone, the headset is able to exchange audio signals with the telephone, enabling the headset user to converse with the other party on a call via the headset. Additionally, the headset comprises control buttons that enable the user to answer or hang up on a call, or to adjust the volume of the audio signal being provided to the headset user.
Given the extensive use of cell phones, softphones on personal computers, and wireless headsets, integrating at least some aspects of all three devices would be desirable.